1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system, a print server, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a print system using mobile terminal devices. In the print system using mobile terminal devices, a mobile terminal device transmits an email attached with a file to an email address assigned for a printer. Then, the printer that has received the email prints the attached file to the email.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-220606 discloses a print system in which a mobile phone instructs a server to cause a printer to print-output an email message and an attached file to the email. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-312392 discloses a print system that realizes printout of a file attached to an email transmitted from a mobile terminal device using a dedicated adaptor provided between a server and a printer.
Here, a print system in which a server generates print data corresponding to an attached file to an email received from a user device and then transmits the print data to a printer serving as a print output destination is contemplated. In the print system (hereinafter referred to as “print system A”), a printer driver for each printer is installed on the server in advance. The server activates the print function in application software corresponding to an extension of an attached file to an email transmitted from the user device to thereby generate print data. Then, the server transmits the print data to the printer via a printer driver corresponding to the printer serving as the print output destination.
On the other hand, after printout of a desired document, a user may want to reprint the same document. In particular, when a user provides an instruction to print an attached file from a mobile terminal or a mobile phone, a sufficient preview may not be obtained depending on equipment capability, and thus, the user may want to reprint the document after viewing a print result.
However, when a user wants to reprint the same document in the print system A, the user needs to retransmit an email by attaching a file of the same document to the email. The email attached with the file has a large amount of data, resulting in an increase in time and communication cost for retransmission of the email.